A Boy's Dream
by reiji1337
Summary: A smart, ambitious boy experiences something magical when he is haunted by memories of a girl.
1. The Dream

_"Is that... Her? Why is she just standing there- wait, who's that guy? Why am I-"_  
>As cold sweat drips down his awakened face, the confused boy shudders as he tries to remember his strange dream.<p>

* * *

><p>Jin Lee is an ambitious boy in his senior year of high school, and before, much like any other teenager boy, he was frequently falling for girls.<br>Now, however, Jin has grown sick of that "emotional roller-coaster" and decided to dedicate his love and wait for someone. In other words, this fool doesn't know what's coming... Boy... He does _not know._

"..." Asian by nature, Jin is gifted with intelligence.

"...Jin," a figure approached, "WAKE UP!" A large *thud* was heard when the teacher slammed her ruler into Jin's poor excuse for a desk. Stumbling, and managing to keep himself from falling off the desk, Jin spilled out,

"Oh, sorry; I dozed off!"

"What did you get for number 41 on last night's homework?" the teacher demanded an answer.

"Oh, um..." Jin scrambles through his papers.

After realizing he had not done last night's homework, Jin had to admit it, "I didn't do it, sorry."

"See me after class-" the bell rang, "well would you look at that. Come see me, now-"

"Wait. The answer is 14," Jin stated with an eery confidence and a cocky grin on his face. The teacher was dumbfounded as Jin stormed out of the classroom, "See 'ya tomorrow!"

Just as Jin left the room, the teacher thought to herself, "That idiot... It's 196. He forgot to square it..."

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, where Jin hangs out during break, he notices Jenny, a girl he's liked for years. Remembering also all the hate he had towards her, with a slight fit of rage, he stomped a metal pole he was leaning on with the back of his foot.<p>

"Whoa whoa what's wrong man?" one of his best friends recognizes Jin's common expression of anger.

"Ah, nothing," Jin replied with a smile, "just can't believe WoW costs so much money."

They laughed.

"So Nadan, how's it goin' wit' yo' girl?" he comically asked his friend.

Nadan, however, seemingly irritated, responded, "I don't know man. She's kind of getting on my nerves. I might break up with her."

Jin laughs.

"Haha, well, it's completely up to you man."

* * *

><p><em>"What is this place?"<em>

_White floor, white sky, and a white building to his right. It seemed like heaven. The boy wandered down the side of the building only to find an entrance. Inside the magnificent building a party was taking place._

_"What's going on..."  
>"Who are these people..."<br>"What the-" his vision locked, his body frozen as his eyes catch sight of Her. "It's her..."_

_He couldn't control himself as his body stormed into the building, grabbed Her hand, and pulled her out of there._

_"I missed you."_


	2. Why?

_It's cold.  
>It's 7 in the morning.<em>

"Damn it... Who was that..."

* * *

><p>Another productive day of school has gone by, and it was once again lunch time.<p>

The dream still on his mind, Jin couldn't help but tell his best friend, "Dude, Nadan," he started, as he stared towards the sky, "..."

"What's up?" a confused Nadan replied.

"Let's get Quickly's after school, I'll drive you home."

"Hmm, sure! Thanks man."

Just then, Jin receives a text from the devil, Jenny. 'Hi Jin! Can you do me a biiiiig favor?(:', it read.

"Ugh, she probably forgot something at home again." With odd regret, Jin texts back, 'Okay, I'll take you quick.'

* * *

><p>It was an awkward car ride, like always, filled with silence; nothing but the radio.<p>

"So what did you forget?" Jin wonders, though his tone expresses indifference.

"I just need some money!" she claimed.

"Could've just asked me or something."

"Noo, it's okay!"

At that moment, Jin thought to himself, "Are you kidding me.. Would've saved me some gas."

* * *

><p>At home, Jin has his favorite flavored Green Tea and a small, oily bag of fries from Quickly's to snack on.<p>

Not fond of the "disgusting" and admittedly frail bag, Jin ends up pouring the fries onto a plate on which he can dine with great pleasure.

At home, on the computer, this is how Jin spends his time. He laughs as he watches something funny, he gets emotional watching drama, and he gets serious when he plays games. Just a normal boy.

And as he cruises through Facebook, click-after-click, he passes by someone remarkable. His face full of awe as he whispers, "Jan...?"

"Dude," he told himself, his eyes widened, "It's totally her! Jan is Her..."

* * *

><p>After a meaningful time of 'stalking' Jan's Facebook, Jin found her to be the exact girl he had been thinking about.<p>

Not only she was in his dreams, but she had that certain type of beauty, the kind that you don't like at first, but the kind that you just grow to love.

Jin, suddenly sad, and knowing it's better to let it out, put on a sad song.

_"Why? Why did you have to move... Right when I was going to balls up too... -chuckle-"_


End file.
